Malaria is caused by protozoan parasites of the genus Plasmodium that infect and destroy red blood cells, leading to fever, severe anemia, cerebral malaria and, if untreated, death. Plasmodium falciparum is the dominant species in sub-Saharan Africa, and is responsible for approximately 600,000 deaths each year. The disease burden is heaviest in African children under 5 years of age and in pregnant women. Plasmodium vivax causes 25-40% of the global malaria burden, particularly in South and Southeast Asia, and Central and South America. The other three main species that are known to infect humans are Plasmodium ovale, Plasmodium knowlesi and Plasmodium malariae. Plasmodium species, for example, P. falciparam and P. vivax which are known to cause malaria are particularly important because of the development of resistant strains which are both difficult to treat and difficult to eradicate from the hospital and community environment once they have established infection. Examples of such strains are chloroquine resistant, pyrimethamine resistant, artemisinin resistant strains of Plasmodium falciparum. 
Malaria is a disease that is prevalent in many developing countries. Approximately 40% of the world's population lives in countries where the disease is endemic; approximately 247 million people suffer from the disease every year.
Consequently, in order to overcome the threat of widespread multi-drug resistant parasites, there is an urgent need to develop new antimalarial agents particularly those with either a novel mechanism of action and/or containing new pharmacophoric groups.
The present invention aims at addressing such drawbacks in the art associated with the management and treatment of malaria.